Feint
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: X faz uma coisa que quase acaba com a vida da Estelar, e ela nunca mais será a mesma... Robin sempre estará lá para ajudála. Péssima em resumos ' Comentem por favor...
1. Chapter 1

_Título : This black page_

_Shiper : Robin e Estelar_

_Resumo: X faz uma coisa que quase acaba com a vida da Estelar, e ela nunca mais será a mesma... Robin sempre estará lá para ajudá-la._

_**This black page**_

Cáp. 1- Feint

Estelar nunca esqueceria aquele dia, o dia que X fez aquilo com ela, quase a matou.

Tentava esquecer, mas não podia mesmo que tentasse.

_The very brightest candle of all has been extinguished_

_Smothered by those who could not bear to face reality_

Por tanto tempo pensou que ele era bom, mas naquele dia se mostrou mal...

_Every beat of your heart tore the lies all apart_

_Made foundations quiver_

_Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break_

_And I shiver..._

Ela estava quebrada por dentro, não que gostasse dele, gostava do Robin. Mas pensou que podiam ser amigos. Se enganou...

_The leftover tallow just doesn't contain_

_All the right answers_

_Under a sea of dust lies a vast wealth of wisdom_

Se lembrava bem, quando ele apontou a arma para ela e disparou, quase acertou seu coração.

Robin foi correndo até ela, enquanto estava inconsciente no chão.

_Every beat of your heart tore the lies all apart_

_Made foundations quiver_

_Every wave in the lake caused the porcelain to break_

_And I shiver..._

Os Titãs a levaram correndo para o quarto médico, seu batimento estava cada vez mais e mais devagar...

Cyborg conseguiu fazer seu batimento voltar ao normal, mas enquanto aquela bala estivesse ali, ela corria perigo.

_This black page in history is not colourfast,_

_Will stain the next_

_All that remains is just a feint of what was meant to_

_be_

Ravena ficou encarregada disso, os três tinham que sair, mas Robin não queria, queria ficar com a Estelar.

Ravena não deixou, disse que era melhor ele ir, e assim ele saiu de lá.

_This black page in history is not colourfast,_

_Will stain the next_

_And nothing seems in life,_

_In dreams like what was meant to be_



Fim 1º Cáp.




	2. Tourniquet



"..._Ravena ficou encarregada disso, os três tinham que sair, mas Robin não queria, queria ficar com a Estelar._

_Ravena não deixou, disse que era melhor ele ir, e assim ele saiu de lá..."_



Cáp. 2- Tourniquet

Estelar estava sangrando muito, Ravena precisava fazer uma transfusão rápido, antes que fosse tarde.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to be saved_

_am I too lost?_

Ravena saiu correndo do quarto e perguntou se alguém tinha o tipo de sangue da Estelar.

Mutano tinha...

Tinham que correr contra o tempo, cada segundo era de extrema importância.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Após tirar o sangue do Mutano, Ravena deu uma injeção na Estelar para ela não sentir nada e dormir.

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Ravena fez a transfusão com sucesso, Estelar ainda sangrava um pouco, mas restava um, porém a bala não foi achada!

_My God. my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Ravena procurou desesperadamente a bala, até que a achou do lado do coração, teria que ser cuidadosa, um passo em falso e Estelar morreria.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

Ravena tomou o máximo cuidado e conseguiu tirar a bala. Saiu do quarto, mostrou para os outros e disse quem podiam entrar.

Robin foi até a cama da Estelar, ela já estava acordando, ele segurou a mão dela e ela sorriu.

Robin: Você me deu um susto, te amo!

Estelar: Eu também te amo!

E se beijaram.



Fim Cáp. 2




	3. Haunted



"_...Robin foi até a cama da Estelar, ela já estava acordando, ele segurou a mão dela e ela sorriu._

_Robin: Você me deu um susto, te amo!_

_Estelar: Eu também te amo!_

_E se beijaram..."_



Cáp. 3- Haunted

Após um mês do acontecimento, Estelar já tinha se recuperado totalmente e ela e o Robin estavam namorando.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Os dois pombinhos estavam felizes por terem um ao outro, mas Estelar ainda pensava muito no que X tinha feito com ela.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

X ainda a assombrava nos seus sonhos como um fantasma, mas ela sabia que ele estava vivo.

_Hunting you i can smell you - alive _

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Ela tinha medo que ele voltasse e tentasse mata-la de novo, será que X sabia que ela estava viva?

Nenhuma resposta foi encontrada, Estelar desejava que ele não soubesse...

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_I wont let you pull me down_

Estelar estava no seu quarto, pensando nele... Até que Robin entra.

Robin: O que foi Estelar?

Estelar: Estava pensando nele... E se ele voltar e...

Robin: Ele não vai voltar, eu tenho certeza, agora vamos comer e pare de pensar no X.

Estelar: Tah...

Ela o seguiu, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nele.

Ele voltaria ou não?

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_I wont let you pull me down_



Fim 3º Cáp.




	4. Fiels Of Innocence



"_...Ela o seguiu, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nele._

_Ele voltaria ou não?..."_



Cáp. 4- Fields of Innocence

Estelar sempre sonhava com X depois daquilo, nunca soube por quê.

Naquela noite tudo era diferente, era como se ela o ouvisse.

Voz: Estelar...

Estelar: Quem está aí?

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

Voz: Esqueceu de mim, eh?

Estelar: Não pode ser...

Voz: Claro que pode...

Estelar: X!

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

X apareceu por completo na frente dela, ele se aproximou e ela já estava com starbolts na mão.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou fazer, ele a agarrou, pegou uma injeção e colocou no braço dela.

Estelar caiu no chão, não conseguia levantar, não podia fazer nada, estava sentindo frio, não sabia por quê.

Desmaiou antes de chorar.

_I still remember the sun_

_Always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now_

X a pegou no colo e saiu da Torre, antes que alguém os visse, estava chovendo lá fora, e os dois se molharam.

Ele a levou para o esconderijo do Slade e a jogou no chão.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_

_I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything_

Slade apareceu e estava sorrindo triunfante.

Estelar era uma ótima isca para pegar o Robin, afinal ela era sua namorada.

X não queria ter feito isso, mas foi obrigado, para Slade não contar seu segredo.

_where has my heart gone?_

_an uneven trade for the real world_

_oh, I, I want to go back to_

_believing in everything_

_I still remember..._



Fim 4º Cáp.




	5. Whisper

"_...X não queria ter feito isso, mas foi obrigado, para Slade não contar seu segredo..."_

Cáp. 5- Whisper

Já amanhecia e os quatro titãs acordavam Robin como sempre ia desejar bom-dia para Estelar.

Ele abriu a porta e não viu ninguém, foi até a sala onde os outros estavam e também não a viu.

Robin: Titãs, vocês viram a Estelar?

Mutano: Não, desde ontem nós não a vemos.

O telão liga e aparece o Slade.

Robin: Slade!

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Slade: Olá Titãs.

Robin: O que você fez com ela?

Slade: Veja você mesmo...

A tela mostra a Estelar sentada, presa pelos pés na parede, parecia desacordada, depois volta para o Slade.

Slade: Como pode ver, ela está presa e o nosso querido X, injetou um veneno nela, se quiser ver ela viva de novo, precisará me encontrar ainda hoje. Se você não me achar, já sabe.

A tela apaga.

Robin: Precisamos acha-la!

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Voltando ao esconderijo:

Estelar tenta se levantar, mas o máximo que pode fazer é abrir os olhos.

Estelar: Onde eu estou?

Slade: Vejo que finalmente acordou.

Estelar: Slade!

Slade: Isso mesmo, você tem poucas horas de vida, então aproveite.

Estelar: Você me envenenou!

Slade: Que inteligente... Agora o X vai te fazer companhia.

X aparece.

X: Chegou sua hora!

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

X se aproximou dela e começou a jogar um monte de xinódio nela.

Ela não podia se defender, não podia ao menos lutar. Não queria morrer ali, queria descobrir mais coisas sobre a Terra, queria ver Robin mais uma vez.

Não podia se entregar, mas os ataques de X pareciam cada vez mais fortes.

Pensou em se deixar morrer, para não sentir mais dor, mas não podia!

Ela viu aquela luz quente vindo em sua direção, anjos ao seu redor, a luz era tão quente e ela estava com tanto frio...

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_



Fim 5º Cáp.




	6. Going Under

"_...Ela tinha vontade de gritar bem alto, para alguém a salvar, mas não achava forças para isso..."_

Cáp. 6- Going Under

Ela sabia que estava morrendo, aquela dor era insuportável!

Não agüentaria muito tempo, começou a chorar e a tentar lutar, mas nem se mexia.

_Now i will tell you what i've done for you_

_50 thousand tears i've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(I'm going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself_

_Maybe i'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when i thought i'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Já tinha escapado da morte, mas dessa vez não ia ser fácil, seu estomago estava sangrando e a cada segundo aquela luz a estava aquecendo mais.

Seus olhos estavam se fechando, mas ela tentava os fazer ficarem abertos se os fechasse teria certeza que não agüentaria.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So i don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So i can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, que droga! Por que aquela luz tinha que ser tão confortante?

Slade: Já chega X! Precisamos dela viva.

X: Sim, senhor.

Ela tinha vontade de gritar bem alto, para alguém a salvar, mas não achava forças para isso.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me i'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe i can't keep going under_



Fim 6º Cáp.




	7. Breath No More

"..._Ela tinha vontade de gritar bem alto, para alguém a salvar, mas não achava forças para isso..."_

Cáp. 7- Breathe No More

Robin chega sozinho e vê Estelar quase morta no chão, sangrando.

Robin: Você prometeu...

Slade:... Que não ia mata-la...

Robin: O que você quer?!

Slade: Só queria que visse ela morrer, para depois ser o próximo.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other_

_side._

_All the little pieces falling, shattered._

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces_

_if I try to touch her._

X ataca de novo Estelar, que agora pensava que ia morrer. Aquele seria seu último suspiro antes da morte.

_And I bleed. I bleed. _

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more_

Podia sentir sua vida se esvaindo, como água.

Os outros Titãs aparecem e atacam o Slade.

Slade: Vocês nunca acharam o antídoto e ela morrerá!

Depois desapareceu na escuridão.

_I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits_

_well._

_Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn_

_child._

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference between myself and my_

_reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you_

_love._

Robin foi até onde Estelar estava deitada, tirou as correntes dela e a abraçou.

Robin: Não me deixe...

X olhava a cena comovido e estava se arrependendo de ter feito aquilo

X: Eu tenho o antídoto

Ravena: Como podemos confiar em você?

X: Se vocês não quiserem que ela morra é melhor confiarem

X pegou o antídoto, abriu a boca dela e colocou dentro.

_So I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe._

_I breathe no, _

_Bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, no_

_more._



Fim Cáp. 7




	8. Before The Dawn

"_...X pegou o antídoto, abriu a boca dela e colocou dentro..."_

Cáp. 8 - Before The Dawn

Levaram Estelar para a Torre e X foi embora, já tinha feito sua parte.

Ravena: Ela vai ficar bem, eu prometo Robin. Agora saia, por favor.

Eles saem.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I am nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn _

Ravena não conseguia sentir o pulso dela.

Ravena: Estelar, você não pode morrer!

Ela estava indo para a luz, seu desejo havia se realizado: ver Robin mais uma vez.

Sentia-se tão livre, tão leve!

Mas algo a segurou: um anjo.

-Você não pode morrer agora!

-Por que não?

-Ele precisa de você – apontou para o Robin.

Ela se aproxima dele, tocou seu rosto. Ele não podia vê-la, nem senti-la, agora ela era um espírito.

Estelar: Você tem razão...

Ela foi até seu corpo e deitou nele, para voltar a vida.

_If only night can hold you where i can see you, my_

_love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Ravena agora podia sentir o pulso.

Ravena: Isso Estelar!

Tudo estava indo muito bem.

_Somehow i know that we cant wake again from this_

_dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

Após uma semana, Estelar se sentia bem melhor, ainda não conseguia andar mais faltava pouco.

Robin sempre estava a ajudando a puxar a cadeira de rodas.

Agora tudo voltava ao normal e Estelar e Robin acordavam todas as manhãs para ver ao nascer do Sol juntos.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn _

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_



Fim Cáp. 8




End file.
